Mated to the Dark Lord
by Madam Kira
Summary: The Light has been defeated. All hope is lost. And to top it all off? Harry Potter is one Dark Lords soul mate. Who knew?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer I do not own the original characters, nor do I profit from the Harry Potter Series

**WARNING:** Dumbledore Bashing, and maybe (later on) Ginny bashing, I dunno, just never liked her.

Also I ignore a lot of things that happened in the original series so...don't be mad okay?

* * *

'No fucking way' Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The man had to be lying to him 'I don't believe you'

Harry was currently chained to the bed by his right leg in what he was told to be Riddle Manor, and the man before him was currently describing what was to be Harry's role with the war being over.

That same man being the one who he has fought, who has tried to kill him on many occasions, who killed his parents, was now saying that he, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, is his mate.

Soul Mate at that.

And without each other, neither could live.

If it were any other, Harry would chuckle at the irony.

But it wasn't any other, it was Voldemort. The Dark Lord himself. And harry was not in a laughing mood.

No. He was pissed off.

The Dark Lord just chuckled as the boy before him tried to pull at the shackle that encircled his ankle 'Now, Harry. Even I would not lie about something as important as being soul mates'

The only thing that passed through Harrys head was '_Oh Fuck'_

Xxxxxxxx

It all started when they lost the war. Yes the Light lost the war. After the death of Dumbledore it all went downhill. During his 7th year the Dark Lord gained control of the Ministry and Death Eaters continued to grow stronger and larger with Harry and The Order doing what they could, which wasn't enough.

Though the attacks on muggles, mud-bloods, and "blood traders" did slow down almost to a full stop, The Light still fought to regain control of the Wizarding World.

They didn't stand a chance.

While they were holding a meeting, trying to decide on the next step to take, The Order was taken under a surprise attack, with the others taken prisoner leaving Harry with the situation he was in now.

Chained to a bed with a mad man claiming to be his soul mate.

Though the Dark Lord had long ago gained his rightful body back, the snake face no longer there, how was one supposed to get over all the years of fighting for their life? Of hiding and losing loved ones?

'Harry, you cannot deny that you feel a certain…pull towards me' Voldemort was standing at the foot of the bed dressed in the long, dark robes that he was so well known for, his red eyes holding hints of amusement.

'Yes, well I thought it had to do with me being your god forsaken horcrux!' The distressed boy couldn't help but yell the last couple of words.

'Harry…' The Dark Lord shook his head 'You should not believe everything that old fool has told you'

Harry gave a deep sigh as he gave on more hopeless tug at his chain before looking across right into those red eyes, '…What will happen to the others?'

Voldemort couldn't help but smirk at how his boy, yes _**his**_ boy, was always worrying about others, 'You will find out about the others fate, when you accept yours'

Yes. He was using devious tactics, but to get what he wanted, he would do whatever was needed.

Harry glared at the man standing before him, anger coursing through his veins. 'I will never accept being your mate'

The Dark Lord turned and walked toward the door ignoring the others statement, 'It is best you get your rest Harry, it has been a long day for you' He then closed the door, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

* * *

A/N This will not be a long story, and the chapters will be short. I am not one for long drawn out fanfics.

So...yeah. Review...or whatever.

xoxo Madam Kira


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

'Harry' Talking

'_Harry_' Parseltongue

_Harry_ Thinking

Happy Face

Frowny face

Now on to the story!

* * *

Little rest came to Harry that night. Though his body was physically exhausted, his mind was racing. His thoughts switching between what happened to his friends, being the Dark Lords soul mate and what supposed "lies" Dumbledore told him.

The boy could not tell what time it was, being as the room had no windows, and his wand was taken from him when he was captured, but eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

He had a nightmare that night. He dreamed that his friends were tortured, hurting, while he was stuck in that room, not being able to help them. He dreamed of the death of Cedric, of Dumbledore

Yet, through the haze, he felt arms encircle him, pulling him toward a warm body.

'Shhh Harry, you are safe'

For some reason, those words comforted him, and for the first time in many years, he slept peacefully.

Xxxxxxx

When Harry began to wake, he noticed two things.

One: There was a body next to him when he was pretty sure that he went to sleep alone.

And Two: He could move his leg freely, meaning that he was no longer chained to the bed.

He kept his eyes close trying to figure out what he should do next when the body beside him began to move.

'I know you are awake, Harry.'

Said boy groaned as he took in the voice beside him 'Unfortunately.' He said sarcastically.

Harry felt the other person move to get off the bed 'Do you plan on keeping me locked in here?'

He listened as the other person walked around the bed to stand in front of him. Harry froze when he felt a hand brush against his head, 'Do you plan on accepting the fact that you are my soul mate?'

That made Harry snap open his eyes to meet the red ones that were currently looking down at him 'Fuck you' he voice was filled with all the venom and anger he felt.

Sighing the Dark Lord straightened allowing Harry to realize that he was fully dressed 'I suggest you get out of bed and dress yourself, we will have breakfast in the dining area, call Hokey when you are properly dressed' with that the man swept out the room, leaving Harry to his own.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure that Voldemort did not return, Harry got out of the bed, observing the room since he failed to do it the day before.

The room was huge, to say the least. The four post bed looked large enough to fit 5 large men on comfortably. The walls were colored red with candles placed strategically around the room, ending at a grand fireplace that sat in front of the bed.

After a few minutes of thought, Harry walked into the room that was adjacent to the one that he was currently in.

The bathroom was almost as huge as the bedroom.

_Why would one person need this big of a bathroom? _Harry couldn't help but ask himself. As he looked around trying to take everything in his stomach decided to make it known that it was hungry.

Harry decided to take a quick shower thinking of all the things he wanted to tell the man that ruined his life, and the lives of many others.

Harry stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist entering the bedroom where on the now fully made bed sat folded clothes.

Donning the clothes, a fitted white dress shirt and black slacks Harry called for the house elf.

'Er…Hokey?'

He heard a pop as a scared house elf wearing rags appeared.

'Is Lord Potter ready fo' Hokey to take him to eat?'

'Yes please Hokey.'

Harry followed the skittish house elf outside the room where he was surprise to find a lighted hallway with windows aligned throughout.

Harry tried to keep tabs on where they were going but after too may turns Harry gave up and eventually they arrived at a set of huge double doors.

'The Lord is watin' inside' With that Hokey disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry stood looking at the doors knowing who was behind him. Taking a moment to gather his Gryffindor courage, he pushed opened the doors.

Inside sat the Dark Lord himself at the very end of a long table that looked as though it could easily seat 20 people.

_Of course he would have such a table _Harry thought as he walked toward the older man, who had already started eating.

As he reached the end of the table Harry took out the seat next to Voldemort, a plate automatically appearing in front of him.

Nibbling on some of the things on his plate, Harry waited for the other person to say something. The silence stretched on until he could not take it anymore.

'Well?' Harry said in annoyance.

The Dark Lord looked at Harry as though noticing him for the first time 'Well what, Harry?'

Having enough Harry snapped 'Why are you keeping me prisoner here? Where are the others? What the hell do you mean that Dumbledore lied to me? And what the fuck do you mean that we are soul mates?!'

The Dark Lord took a deep breath before answering 'You are not prisoner here. You will learn that this is as much your home as it is mine. As for Dumbledore, he was nothing but a manipulative old fool that tricked both you and me. Also, us being soul mates should be easy for even you to figure out.' He then turned, looking Harry in the eyes 'We are destined to be together, and we shall be together, even in death.'

Harry gulped as he sat memorized by what he saw in the older man's eyes.

Those red eyes were filled with intense lust. Lust that was directly aimed at him.

* * *

A/N

**Thank you all to that reviewed/Favorited/followed this story! **

As to why this chapter was so long (well longer than what I usually write), where I was going to end it this chapter would have been very boring. So I tried to get all of the not so interesting -but still needed in the story- stuff out the way.

**FanFiction Love**r – You basically summarized where I was heading with this story. xDD But I am not going to get rid of many (if any) of the order members though I must say, I haven't even thought about using Flitwick. And as for the Hot Steamy (explicit) sexy? What's a good fanfic without it?

**I Solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good.**

Xoxo –Madam Kira


	3. Chapter 3

Harry marched angrily down the hall way his magic lashing out at unsuspecting items as he passed. He had gotten nowhere with the Dark Lord during breakfast. Nowhere that was beneficial to him at least. He only succeeded at making him even more furious.

**-Flashback- **

'Damn it; stop staring at me like that!'

'Staring at you, like what Harry?' Harry could not believe that the older man had the audacity to sound amused.

Harry stood up, pushing his chair back, annoyed and completely pissed off 'Don't play with me Voldemort. You are a sick, lying and evil bastard that has no sense of humility. Just give me my fucking wand and let me and my friends go!'

The Dark Lord sighed and spoke as he were at the end of his patience 'I have explained this many times Harry, we are soul mates and once you accept this, your friends will – '

'You actually expect me to accept you being my soul mate?! After everything that you have done?!'

At this, Voldemorts look turned thunderous 'I will not apologize for what has happened in the past. However, If you let me explain then maybe – '

'Fuck you!' Harry yelled before turning and storming out the room, his head spinning.

_I can't let him get to me._

_I need to get out of here._

**-End Flashback- **

He heard the footsteps behind him, though he didn't slow down. His anger overflowing and unending. Thoughts about his parents, his friends, the years of war, the lives lost, the pain and suffering, all of this came crashing down onto him.

He had had enough. Enough running away, hiding, enough of the war, enough of being the-boy-who-lived. Harry turned around and faced the man that he always to believe to be his enemy.

Voldemort and Harry were standing a few feet away from each other, the younger man's magic continuing to lash out around both of them, until Voldemort's own magic lashed out and both of theirs intertwined, creating a peaceful and calming sensation over both of them.

Harry leaned against the closest wall, his mind almost overwhelmed with how at peace he felt, his heartbeat slowing down, and for the first time in his life he truly felt calm, secure, and safe.

The Dark Lord moved closer to the young man, gently pulling him into his arms.

'Are you ready to listen?'

Harry looked up at the man that he held responsible for the many things that happened in his life. He nodded, for once not having anything to say.

The Dark Lord led Harry to the sitting room where he planned to discuss their past, present, and what will be their future.

* * *

If someone would have told Harry one week ago that he would be sitting in the same room with Voldemort, and in no way was the older man trying to kill him, he would have laughed in their face. Yet, that's just what was happening now. They were currently sitting in front of a large fireplace, each in the own chair. Harry sat, staring blankly into the fire, waiting for him to talk.

'I know Harry, that given our past it is hard to comprehend that fact that we are soul mates –' Harry gave a snort at that 'However, what I tell you is nothing but truth. For years, you and I have been truly manipulated. For years, we both believed that we were meant to be great enemies that one was meant to kill the other. Dumbledore was truly a master manipulator.'

He paused, giving the younger man time intake all that he was saying 'You and I were brought together by fate, not to kill one another, but to join together as soul mates. The most powerful bond there is.'

Harry raised his brow 'But the prophecy –'

The Dark Lord let out a harsh laugh 'Oh the prophecy! The prophecy that was originally told to Dumbledore that could have easily been changed and twisted into anyway he saw fit. The old man knew that if we were to figure out that we were soul mates then his reign would have ended a lot sooner. Power corrupts Harry. Even Dumbledore.'

They both sat in silence before Voldemort spoke once more.

'We were both destined for greatness Harry, not individually, but together. Together you and I shall rule to entire Wizarding world.'

* * *

A/N Why did it take me so long to push this chapter out? Because I wrote 2 versions of this chapter, and I had to decide which version I wanted to stick with.

**Karisaren **– You know, going back and reading, I agree with you, and I hope that I more stuck with his character in this chapter. Thanks for the review! 3

**FanFiction Lover **– If this ends up being longer then I originally intend, which it look like it might, someone might have to get killed off, because not everyone in the Order would be alright with Harry joining Voldemort, it just does not make any sense to me that the entire Order would be 100% okay with everything. I would just have to find someone who is unneeded, unwanted and unloved. xDD And I will need a few battle scenes to keep my entertained. Also, I didn't write this as a one shot because when things get too long, and wordy, I lose interest and this would have never been published. It has happened many times with previous one shots I have tried to write. –looks of into the see of unpublished and unfinished fanfics- Oh well, I will try to keep the updates frequent. Farewell my lovely reviewer!

On a random note I find it interesting that Microsoft Word considers Voldemort a misspelled word, but not Dumbledore.

Thanks for all the Reviews/Follows/Favorites! If you have ANY questions that I have not answered, feel free to leave it in a review, or message me.

Xoxo Madam Kira


End file.
